Hope's Peak Academy
Hope's Peak Academy (希望ヶ峰学園 Kibōgamine Gakuen) is the school where the series is set in. To enroll, one must be top in their field of expertise and also must be a high school student. The students do not apply for the school but instead the school invites them. If they graduate from the school, they are almost certainly guaranteed for a successful life ahead. Students who attend the school are given the title “Ultimate”. Description Hope's Peak Private Academy was an exclusive, government-sanctioned school that accepted only students with exceptional abilities. Its stated goal was to raise the future “hope” of the nation, earning it the moniker “The Academy of Hope”. It was a source of envy for average high school students, as it was common knowledge that one can gain great success in life just by being a Hope's Peak graduate. Certainly, many Hope's Peak graduates were employed in high positions in every field of the professional world, so that statement was not an exaggeration. There were two requirements to becoming a Hope's Peak student: One must be currently enrolled in high school and one must super-excel at their field of expertise. Hope's Peak did not hold any standard entrance exams, as the academy insists that the things tested by these kind of exams are meaningless for its purposes. Instead, students were scouted for by the school itself. Hope's Peak Academy's faculty members were much like parents, who made it their life's mission to find talent and nurture their children. Hope's Peak Academy was not a traditional learning facility like other schools. It provided education for the talented, while the same time researching those talents. The teaching staff were not simple teachers. They were also scientists who researched human talent. In order to provide even more funding for their experiments, a special program was installed. Before any of the games take place, Hope's Peak was a small-scale facility that survived on a government subsidiary and graduate donations. However the research was often blocked by a lack of resources. The school's steering committee was not satisfied with this, so they instituted the preparatory school system in order to bring in more money. The gist of it is that the actual Ultimate students were affiliated with the main school, but there was now a separate facility attached to it, called a preparatory school. It's located on the west quarter of the campus, while the main school was in the east quarter, so the students didn't intermingle much. The prepatory school didn't scout its students and relied on a regular entrance exam to choose potential students. The teachers were chosen the same way. While the teachers of the main Hope's Peak were also scientists who worked and lived at the school, the prepatory school had regular teachers coming from outside. Even though it's was technically just a regular high-school, there was a flood of applications because a brand name is a powerful thing. People didn't care that it was just a preparatory school, the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy had finally opened it's doors to the public. Yasuke Matsuda, the Ultimate Neurologist, explained the situation thusly to Ryoko Otonashi, the Ultimate Analyst: “''People are sheep... They are drawn to a name, and the school took advantage of that to get more money. Thanks to that, the school went through a sudden growth spurt. We suddenly have research facilities that can make any university jealous. No one was prepared for that-- in just a year or two Hope's Peak Academy grew to an entirely different scale.” By the time of ''Danganronpa/Zero, Hope's Peak Academy was set up like a pyramid class system in a third world country. The multitude of students in the preparatory school existed only to support the talented few Ultimates. There was a system in place for exceptional students in the preparatory school to transfer to the main school, but no one ever actually managed this. Hope's Peak was divided into quarters, with the East slide containing the facilities and classrooms for Ultimate students, the North side being sectioned off, and the West side being the paid Prepatory School. The South side contained living necessities for the Ultimate Students, such as a convenience store, a book store, other miscellaneous shops and dorms, where the Ultimate students lived for free. The central plaza is where the students were meant to relax, and was open from 7:00 to 22:00. History COMING SOON Floors First Floor Within the first floor is the entrance hall, locked up tight. The School store is found here as well, along with the A/V Room and Classrooms 1-A and 1-B. There's also the Gymnasium and in front of that before you get in is the Trophy Room separating it from the first floor just a little. Attached to the First Floor is “Hotel Despair”, the dorm area for the students, which includes a cafeteria, storage, trash room and bathhouse. Additionally there is a nurses office and entrance to the Gym. Lastly is an untitled room, but it is off limits until it is time for a Class Trial. It connects to the elevator which leads to the courtroom. Second Floor The Library and Archives, the indoor pool, and the boys and girls changing rooms are on this floor. Classrooms 2-A and 2-B are also on this floor and are located at opposite ends of the floor. Within the men's restroom is a secret room, containing secret documents and files about Hope's Peak Academy. Third Floor The Rec room is directly across from the stairs leading to the second floor. To the left is the Art Room and a storage room. To the right is the Physics Lab, which contains an air purifier and another storage room. Classrooms 3-A and 3-B are also on this floor and are right next to each other. Fourth Floor This floor contains the Music Room, the Staff Room, the Headmaster's Office, the second Chemistry Lab, and Classrooms 4-A and 4-B which are next to one another. The Data Processing Room is also on this floor and is kept locked; it connects to the Monokuma Control Room. Fifth Floor The final floor contains a dojo, along with the illusive Biology Lab, which doubles as a morgue. The Greenhouse is found here, however, the room is given artificial sunlight and sprinklers. Three classrooms are found here, as opposed to the usual two. 5-A and 5-B are right next to each other, but “5-C” is near the Bio Lab. The room is in an utter state of ruin, which was incorrectly assumed by the fandom to be due to The Tragedy; Danganronpa/Zero revealed the Incident happened in another building filled with weapons and other means of murder. Basement Located deep underground, all trash and unwanted things are found here. Makoto Naegi is sent here after Alter Ego saves him from being executed. Kyoko Kirigiri rescues him, and the two climb up an incredibly long ladder. The ladder ends at a hatch, which opens up to the trash room. Students The 77th Class *Ultimate Imposter *Teruteru Hanamura (Ultimate Cook) *Mahiru Koizumi (Ultimate Photographer) *Peko Pekoyama (Ultimate Swordswoman) *Ibuki Mioda (Ultimate Musician) *Hiyoko Saionji (Ultimate Traditional Dancer) *Mikan Tsumiki (Ultimate Nurse) *Nekomaru Nidai (Ultimate Team Manager) *Gundham Tanaka (Ultimate Breeder) *Nagito Komaeda (Ultimate Lucky Student) *Akane Owari (Ultimate Gymnast) *Sonia Nevermind (Ultimate Princess) *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Ultimate Yakuza) *Kazuichi Soda (Ultimate Mechanic) *Yasuke Matsuda (Ultimate Neurologist) *Yuto Kamishiro (Ultimate Secret Agent) *Blue Ink (Ultimate Biographer) The 78th Class *Makoto Naegi (Ultimate Lucky Student/Ultimate Hope) *Kyoko Kirigiri (Ultimate Detective) *Byakuya Togami (Ultimate Affluent Progeny) *Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack (Ultimate Writing Prodigy/Ultimate Murderous Fiend) *Yasuhiro Hagakure (Ultimate Clairvoyant) *Aoi Asahina (Ultimate Swimming Pro) *Sakura Ogami (Ultimate Martial Artist) *Celestia Ludenberg (Ultimate Gambler) *Hifumi Yamada (Ultimate Fanfic Creator) *Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Ultimate Moral Compass) *Mondo Owada (Ultimate Biker Gang Leader) *Chihiro Fujisaki (Ultimate Programmer) *Leon Kuwata (Ultimate Baseball Star) *Sayaka Maizono (Ultimate Pop Sensation) *Mukuro Ikusaba (Ultimate Soldier) *Junko Enoshima (Ultimate Fashionista) Others *Izuru Kamukura (Ultimate Hope) *Santa Shikiba (Ultimate Botanist) *Isshiki Madarai (Ultimate Bodyguard) *Soshun Murasame (Ultimate Student Council President) *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Sister (Ultimate Little Sister) *Sato (Unknown, presumably Ultimate Archer) *Ultimate Physicist *Ultimate Therapist *Ryoko Otonashi (Ultimate Analyst) *Chisa Yukizome (Ultimate Maid) The Elementary School Division *Monaca Towa (Li'l Ultimate Homeroom) *Nagisa Shingetsu (Li'l Ultimate Social Studies) *Masaru Daimon (Li'l Ultimate P.E.) *Kotoko Utsugi (Li'l Ultimate Drama) *Jataro Kemuri (Li'l Ultimate Art) The Reserve Course Department *Hajime Hinata (Formerly) Maps 9201307091509272 005B5400.png|The first floor. 00616C00.png|The dorms of the first floor. 005D5C00.png|The second floor. 005E6000.png|The third floor. 005F6400.png|The fourth floor. 00606800.png|The fifth floor. 00627000.png|The Hope's Peak Academy areas. Category:Locations